battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Bad Company/Transcript
Opening Cutscene A UH-60 Black Hawk arrives at a US Army base and prepares to land. Marlowe (Narrating): Welcome to the 222nd Army Battalion, the B-Company, where the Army racks up all the misfits and trouble makers deemed expendable by the army. They call it Bad-Company, a mismatched bunch of rejects placed to serve our country as cannon fodder. My name is Preston Marlowe. They could have thrown me in jail for what I did. But instead, they transferred me here. This is my story. Marlowe steps out of the helicopter and walks towards ''[[Samuel Redford|''Redford]]. Marlowe: Private Preston Marlowe reporting for duty, sir! Redford: You sure you're in the right place? Preston: I believe so, sir! This is B-Company, right? Redford: Yep, sure is. But you want to cut that sir, yes sir crap. I'm a Sergeant, not the goddamn President. Marlowe: OK, sorry, sir! I mean, Sergeant. Redford: Yeah, whatever. That one over there, his name's Sweetwater. Sweetwater and Haggard walk towards Marlowe Sweetwater: Hey, welcome to the sandbox. Redford: This one's Haggard Haggard: Hey, how'ya doing. You smell very clean. Redford: My name's Redford, and you can call me that. Or Sarge. We're all in this mess together now. Marlowe: Right Sarge. Do you know what squad I'm supposed to belong to? Redford, Sweetwater and Haggard walk away. Haggard: The new guy! Sweetwater: Hey, I betcha he'll be dead by Friday. Marlowe: Sarge? Redford: You can ride with us. New guy. Marlowe: New guy huh? Ok. Tutorial The player starts out in a truck which follows the convoy, while a UH-60 Black Hawk takes off. Redford: Me? I'm gonna go home in 3 days, so you best get to know the others. Haggard here is a natural born Demolition expert. Haggard: What? I just like the way stuff blows up. The Convoy passes 3 soldiers in target practice, which one accidentally blows up a Fuel Tank with his M203. Sweetwater: That's just fine, as long as it's the enemy's stuff. Redford: And Sweetwater, well if you ever need someone to talk a hole through your head, he's your guy. Sweetwater: That's a cheap shot, I don't really talk that much. Redford: Shut up Sweetwater. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. Sweetwater: Aww listen, its the new dispatch girl, Miss July. Redford: Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie over. Mike-One Juliet: You are to move ahead of the convoy and scout the terrain. I'll get back to you with new orders, over. Sweetwater: Aww she got a real nice voice. Redford: 'Sweetwater! ''2 AH-64 Apaches fly pass overhead. '''Haggard: Check it out, it's the cavalry! Sweetwater: Isn't it amazing that we're always going towards the fighting, and their always flying in the opposite direction? Artillery fire can be heard. Sweetwater: '''I sure hope those are our guns. '''Haggard: Makes a beautiful sound either way. Artillery strikes the convoy. Sweetwater: It's an ambush! Typical! Haggard: Quit your whining Sweets! About time we got some action. Look at the new guy he's- The player blacks out. Haggard: '''Oh look, the new guy's dead. '''Sweetwater: Already? I was just about to learn his name. Haggard: I think it was probably Joe, usually is. Redford: His name's Preston, Preston Marlowe, and he's not dead, right soldier? Redford: Let's see if your OK, try following my instructions. Look up. The player looks up. Redford: OK now look down. The player looks down. Redford: You feel OK Marlowe? If the player chooses to invert controls, the sequence repeats. Sweetwater: Hey new guy! Get your ass over here! Reach Sweetwater The player jumps over a rock, and heads towards a destroyed car. Redford: Crouch under the car. The player crouches under the car and continues walking towards Sweetwater. Sweetwater: There you are new guy, aw you sure don't smell so good anymore! Well welcome to Bad Company! Sweetwater: Man your a mess, you sure you still alive? Use the auto injector, it's good stuff, gets you back on your feet. The player uses the auto injector. Sweetwater: '''That's what I'm talking about! Good as new! '''Redford: Looks like your weapon took a beating as well. Let's find out if it works OK. Try taking out those barrels over there. Destroy The Barrels The player destroys all 3 barrels. Redford: Yeah. Everything seems to be working fine, make sure you pick up any extra ammo you find in crates or fallen enemies, we can use all that we can get our hands on. Fill Up On Ammo The player fills up on ammunition. Haggard: You know, you can shoot grenades, too. Try blowing a hole in that house, it's fun! Blow A Hole In The House The player shoots a hole in the house. Haggard: 'Woohaha! Yeehah! No need using the door, just make your own! '''Redford: '''This vehicle is busted! Marlowe, grab a power tool, see if you can fix it. Find A Power Tool '''Redford: '''That's a power tool you've got there. Hold on to it, you can use it to fix any broken vehicles. '''Redford: '''Marlowe, fix that piece of junk on the road. Repair The Vehicle ''The player fixes the damaged Humvee. '''Redford: Good job Marlowe. Maybe we can keep your around after all! Haggard: Yeah, thanks for pimping my ride! The squad groups up around Redford. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. Sweetwater: '''Ah, the dulcet tones of Miss July. '''Redford: Mike-One-Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, over. Mike-One Juliet: We're getting some heavy shelling from Grid 641. You've got a go ahead to take out the artillery base, out. Redford: You heard the lady, we're taking out the artillery base. Sweetwater: 'That's not playing it very safe! '''Haggard: '''My middle name is "Not Safe"! Well, actually its Gordon. ''Haggard walks away from the squad. Stop The Artillery Shelling Eliminate Artillery Crews '''Redford: Let's move out before those Russians get their act together. Haggard: So what are we gonna do Sarge? Are we just gonna just run straight towards enemy lines? Sweetwater: Yeah Haggard that's a great idea! Or, we could use that vehicle over there. Player gets on the Humvee. As the player drives towards the Artillery base, 2 AH-64 Apaches fly in the opposite direction. Sweetwater: So...the field manual for 4 man assault teams on heavy Artillery bases is kinda hazy...but i was thinking maybe err- Haggard: Argh, let's just get up there and kill them to tiny-tiny pieces. Redford: No, we move in as a team and we stay in cover as far as possible, now move out! Player reaches the artillery base. Redford: Okay, this is our stop. And Sweetwater, just shut the hell up. Sweetwater: What? I didn't say anything. Haggard: You just did. Sweetwater: That's just not fair. Haggard: I know what you are but what am I? Redford: SHUT UP! Redford: Stay low, multiple hostiles up ahead. Player engages and kills several Russian soldiers. Redford: Ok we're clear! We're clear! Redford: Squad! Push up! Player continues to advance to the Artillery guns. Redford: Fry the Artillery! Player kills all enemies at the first Artillery gun. Redford: Clear! Player advances to the second Artillery gun. Redford: Infantry approaching! Player clears the second artillery gun. Redford: 'That's all of them, push on!. ''Player clears the third Artillery gun. 'Redford: '''Everyone ok? '''Haggard: '''Never been better! '''Sweetwater: '''I'm fine, New guy's fine too! Way to go new guy for staying alive, good start. '''Redford: '''Regroup! '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie this is Mike-One Juliet. Are the Artillery guns still intact? ''A AH-64 Apache flies by, and engages several BMD-3s. 'Redford: '''You want us to use the enemy guns? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Affirmative. Bracket the hostiles by the bridge boys. But be advised, we've got friendlies in the area, out. ''Redford and Sweetwater looks at Haggard. '''Haggard: I ain't gonna do it, if I hit our guys you'll gonna yell at me. Haggard suddenly gets an idea. Haggard: Crazy idea part 2: Let the new guy do it. Sweetwater nods in approval. Protect The Convoy Man The Artillery Gun Juneau Convoy Commander: Convoy seeing enemy vehicles inbound! Start hitting those targets ASAP! Shell The Incoming Vehicles Player fires the first barrage of artillery fire. Juneau Convoy Commander: Artillery fire, inbound. Artillery fire hits a target. Juneau Convoy Commander: We have impact on target. Player hits the second target. Juneau Convoy Commander: More vehicles inbound! Keep the finger on that trigger Bravo-One Charlie. Player destroys the second wave. Juneau Convoy Commander: 'Ok that's the last one. Textbook bracketing soldier! '''Juneau Convoy Commander: '''Tracking more bad guys down the road! ''Player destroys the third wave. 'Juneau Convoy Commander: '''Ok we're clear! Juneau Convoy is good to go! Saying again Juneau is clear! Nice shooting! '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, Juneau Convoy needs an alternative route, the bridge is shot to hell. Now there's a river crossing up ahead that'll be perfect. You boys go sweep away the bugs, over. '''Redford: '''Ok we're on it Mike-One Juliet, out! Objective Ram Proceed Towards The River Crossing '''Sweetwater: '''I could sure use a break from all this walking. Why don't we try to find some sort of ride? '''Haggard: '''Oh yeah, we could get one of those monster trucks, like Truckasaurus Rex. I bet that'll surprise the hell out of those Russians! '''Sweetwater: '''I really don't know how to respond to that Haggard. ''Player encounters a GAZ-3937 Vodnik, kills all Russians nearby it, then either uses the Vodnik or the nearby Humvee. 'Sweetwater: '''Great initiative, new guy. It's perfect. '''Haggard: '''But it ain't Truckasaurus Rex! ''After some driving, the squad spots a house with smoke coming out of the chimney. 'Sweetwater: '''Could we check out the house? '''Redford: '''Negative. '''Haggard: '''There'll be something valuable inside though. '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah, looting is an old war-time tradition, Sarge. '''Redford: '''Marlowe, you take a look. '''Haggard: '''You're letting the new guy do it? That's not fair. Search The House For A Weapon ''Player finds an XM8 Prototype in the house and picks it up. 'Haggard: '''Hey, new guy! Where'd you get that gun? It looks, uh, slightly less crappier than the one you had before. Eliminate All Enemies ''After reaching the point overlooking the river crossing. 'Sweetwater: '''Oh man, oh man, oh man, please don't let them have seen us. ''Bravo One Charlie starts to attack the nearby Russians. Afterwards, when the player is near the river... 'Redford: '''Marlowe! Get on that machine gun! ''After all Russians have been taken out, a BMD-3 appears, suppressing the squad. A while later, an AH-64 Apache arrives to destroy it. 'Haggard: '''Woo! God bless high explosives! ''The squad regroups at a nearby smoke signal. 'Redford: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet. Great work at the river passage boys. I got a new job for you straight away. You are go for Objective Mustang, over. '''Sweetwater: '''Did you tell her I said "Hi."? '''Redford: '''Objective Mustang, affirmative, out. Okay, listen up boys, there's a farm due west. Possibly held by Russian forces, we're going to scout it and clear out any hostiles. Objective Mustang Proceed Towards The West Farm After some driving.... '''Haggard: '''So new guy, I bet you're wondering how three nice guys like us ended up in Bad Company, right? '''Redford: '''Heh I bet he won't be wondering for long. '''Sweetwater: '''Well Haggard got transferred here for blowing up the biggest ammo dump east of Paris. I myself accidentally uploaded a virus to the army's secure network. And the Sarge? Well why don't you tell him yourself, Sarge? '''Redford: '''I made a deal. They'd cut my term short if I agreed to transfer here. '''Sweetwater: '''The only problem is that B-Company has the highest mortality rate in the army, so the Sarge is playing long odds. '''Redford: '''For three more days, then I'm going fishing and you can have this war all to yourselves. '''Sweetwater: '''So we'll pretty much play it safe from here on. When Bravo-1 Charlie arrives at the West Farm, an Mi-24 Hind flies away. After eradicating all Russians in the farm, the squad regroups at the smoke. '''Haggard: '''Ya hear that? I thought I heard something.... '''Sweetwater: '''Is this another joke about me talking too much? Cause if it is.... '''Redford: '''He's right, it's coming from the barn. ''A BMD-3 smashes through the door. 'Sweetwater: '''Ah crap! '''Redford: '''Take cover! We gotta take out that tank! Pick Up Rocket Launcher ''Player finds a RPG-7 at the barn. Destroy The Light Tank The player then uses it to destroy the BMD-3. 'Haggard: '''Ha ha! Yehawwww! '''Redford: '''Well done! Let's regroup at the smoke. '''Haggard: '''Feels good, doesn't it? I remember when I blew up my first tank. Mhmhmhmm! ''The squad regroups. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, you got air support inbound. Stay low and wait for the bird, out. '''Super-Six Five: '''Bravo One Charlie, this Super-Six Five, I'm inbound to your AO, heading tight, out. Got a visual on the LZ, stand clear, out. ''Anti-air rounds pop up in the sky, one putting a direct hit on Super-Six Five. 'Super-Six Five: '''This is Super-Six Five. I'm hit, I'm hit! ''Super-Six Five spins out control, eventually crashing on a barn and blowing up. '''Redford: '''Goddamnit, we're on our own! '''Sweetwater: I knew it! Mike-One Juliet: 'We're having trouble getting an evac chopper to your position, so you're going to have to keep working for a while. What's your status? Over. '''Redford: '''We're good to go, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''We are re-routing your squad to deal with the anti-air battery at Objective Impala. This is your new objective, out. Objective Impala Proceed Towards The Anti-Air Base '''Redford: '''Listen guys, Objective Impala is an anti-air enforcement. Our orders are to take it out. Gear up! '''Sweetwater: '''I wonder what Miss July would like to do for a weekend getaway. '''Haggard: '''You wouldn't have the guts to ask. '''Redford: '''This is a war Sweetwater. You don't get the weekend off. '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah, well someday this war's gonna end. '''Haggard: '''Wash your mouth out with soap! ''The squad arrives at the anti-air battery. Destroy The Anti-Air Guns & Pick Up C4 Explosives 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, we see a lot of enemy movement in your area. Do you have a visual? Over. '''Redford: '''Affirmative. Supply trucks and support, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I hear you. Hang tight for a while, out. '''Haggard: '''Look around for C4! ''Player picks up C4. 'Haggard: '''Take it easy with explosives. Don't get me wrong, you can have some great fun with them, just be careful where you place them. ''Player destroys all anti-air guns. 'Redford: '''Great work, guys. Squad, regroup! ''Squad reaches the smoke. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. '''Redford: '''This is Bravo One Charlie Actual, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Great work on those AA guns. It's not quite time to kick back yet though. The trucks you spotted, seem to be headed to a farm towards the east. It may be a supply dump, and if you're still in the fight, it's your best shot to take it out, over. '''Redford: '''Yeah, yeah, we got it, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Then you are go for Objective Bronco, out. '''Redford: '''Okay guys, it seems we got another farm to secure before I head for that fishing trip. Buckle up. Objective Bronco Proceed Towards The East Farm '''Haggard: '''Hey Preston, you wouldn't have a couple of bucks to borrow for me? '''Sweetwater: '''Don't give him any, he's always trying to borrow from rookies. '''Haggard: '''Yeah, cause you die so fast I don't have to pay back, no offense. '''Sweetwater: '''Oh, why should he be offended? Heavens to Betsy, you're just trying to steal his money while you wait for him to die. '''Haggard: '''I figure if I hit a 100 rookies for 10 bucks, that's, uh, 10,000 dollars, I'll have a retirement fund. ''100 times 10 actually equals 1000. 'Sweetwater: '''Yeah, or you could use that to brush up on your math. '''Haggard: '''When you're rich, you don't need math. Eliminate All Enemies ''The squad arrives at the farm and takes out the Russians there. 'Redford: '''Reinforcements coming in. '''Sweetwater: '''Are we going to do this whole offensive by ourselves? I mean, weren't there one or two other guys back there a while ago, you know, the US Army? '''Redford: '''Ah, they're on their way. We'll have to hold this position til they get here. Eliminate Incoming Reinforcements ''Reinforcements arrive, but soon get killed by the squad. A BMD-3 arrives as well, only to get destroyed by the player. The squad then regroups at the smoke. Afterwards, US Army trucks start coming in. '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. '''Haggard: '''Here comes the cavalry. '''Sweetwater: What took you so long? You got held up in traffic? Redford: 'Good job guys. We're moving out with the convoy. Let's go! '''Haggard: '''Who do you reckon would win a fight? One of those Russian tanks, or the Truckasaurus Rex? The tank, sure it has firepower obviously. But the jaws on the Truckasaurus Rex. Man, I've seen them chew through solid steel! Enemy artillery starts to wreak havoc on the convoy. '''Sweetwater: '''Christ sakes! Another artillery barrage? '''Haggard: '''Man, that convoy has the worst luck. '''Redford: '''Incoming! Move! Move! Move! ''The squad retreats to a nearby smoke signal. 'Redford: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, we're getting killed out here! Over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, enemy artillery is Objective Taurus. Standby for air support, we'll clear that right up, out. ''Chatter can be heard through the microphone, though it appears to be jammed. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, they're jamming air force weapons systems with those radar jammers. You get those and we'll air mail you some fireworks, over. 'Redford: '''Roger, we're mobile, out. Alright, you heard the lady. Objective Taurus Destroy The Radar Jammers ''The player destroys the radar jammers and the squad regroups at the smoke. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, Objective Taurus is a go. Stand clear of the killbox and wait for the fireworks, out. '''Air Force Operator: '''This is 07 at 12, now bearing 270 miles, angels 3. Stay clear of bomb drop. ''Jets move in, destroying all artillery weapons in the surrounding area. 'Haggard: '''Oh, man, I should have joined the air force! Now that's what I call an explosion! '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, hope you enjoyed the show. Juneau Convoy is now rolling again. Good job boys. Now move in and clear out remaining hostiles, out. Move In And Secure The Base '''Haggard: '''Were those guys really Ruskies? '''Sweetwater: '''I don't think so, Hags. Man, I have a bad feeling about this. ''Player takes out all the enemies and the scene shifts to a cutscene. Ending Cutscene '''Redford: '''This is Bravo One Charlie Actual, reporting success on Objective Taurus, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''That's great Sergeant. Are you all still there? Over. '''Marlowe: '''Actually, I think we lost Sweetwater. '''Mike-One Juliet: Come again? Over. Redford: 'Dismiss that, out. Sweetwater! '''Marlowe: '''Sorry, Sarge. ''As Redford is about to yell at Marlowe, Sweetwater finds something interesting that he wants to show the squad. 'Sweetwater: '''I'm over here Sarge! And I think you better all get in here. '''Redford: '''Boy, this better be good! ''Camera points at a dead body, with Sweetwater coughing up from the smoke. '''Sweetwater: '''Damn smoke. '''Haggard: '''You haven't gone to hurt yourself, have you? If they ship you home as well, I'm gonna be alone with the new guy. '''Sweetwater: '''Ah, come here, take a look at this. '''Marlowe: '''It's not Russian. '''Sweetwater: '''Nope, we got ourselves a mercenary, one of the Legionnaires no less. '''Haggard: Whoa! The Legionnaire? I thought that was just a spook story. Sweetwater: 'Nah, he's real. Got his own damn army. Some say the deadliest in the world. Now look at this, "Acta Non Verba", that's the Legionnaire's motto. It's Latin, it means "Action, Not Words". '''Haggard: '''Hang on! I was at the taco emporium, I think you'll find that Spanish. '''Redford: '''Oh just shutup. Well, your motto should be "Verba Non Acta" cause you never shut the hell up. Let's get out of here! ''The other three squadmates start to walk away from Sweetwater. 'Sweetwater: '''Hey you should listen Sarge. Knowledge is power. For example, rumor says he always pays in gold bars. ''The mention of "gold" makes Haggard stop and come back to the body. 'Haggard: '''I'll just check for a pulse in his pockets. ''Haggard finds a gold bar in the dead merc's pocket. '''Haggard: Well slap me hard and call me El Dorado! 'Sweetwater: '''Okay El Dorado, let's have a look. ''Haggard and Sweetwater end up fighting and arguing over a gold bar. 'Marlowe (Narrating): '''So, that's how it started. We found this tiny piece of gold. The people with less moral fibre, that might have posed a problem. But, we're all men of duty. So, when the Sergeant said the gold belongs to the Army, we all agreed, and got back to work. ''Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company